


Shattered

by Ladybird1864



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird1864/pseuds/Ladybird1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naliya is a orphan living in honor hall orphanage. after a tragic accident resulting in Grelod the kinds untimely death she leaves<br/>Riften. Not a fighter, but skilled with a bow she travels the dangerous roads of skyrim with Anaya a four year old orphan who begged her to take her with her. When she comes across a bloody battle at Darkwater Crossing she is captured and Anaya is taken away from her. Will she survive the ordeal and find Anaya, or will they forever be apart because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/11/128/296/128296506_tumblr_niocn7xRP41relczuo1_1280.jpg ~This is Naliya. Her outfit in the picture will be made in the next chapter.

In the small town of Riften stands the Honorhall Orphanage. The orphanage is run by a elderly woman called Grelod The Kind, but this woman was anything but kind. Naliya is a seventeen year old girl with light brown hair and silver eyes, she lives in the orphanage helping take care of the children who reside in that retched place. She's one of the only kind people in the orphanage the other being Constance, making sure the kids are fed, tending to them when their sick and bandaging their wounds when they get punished by Grelod. The youngest of the children is little four year old Anaya, thick black curls and bright blue eyes, Anaya has chosen Naliya as her keeper. shadowing her every movement and insisting on sleeping with Naliya. One day Naliya gets in a fight with Grelod, killing her by making her fall and hit her head on the table, and this is where her story began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Naliya stands in front of the fireplace cooking dinner when Anaya runs in the room face twisted in fear and tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. she flings herself into Naliya's legs and clutches onto them. "You little brat!" she hears Grelod shout and her eyes widen when Grelod storms in and grabs Anaya. Anaya screams as Grelod goes to hit her but Naliya grabs Anaya and shoves her behind her. Grelod glares and gets into Naliya's face while she just stares at her face static. "your challenging me?" she asks gritting her teeth. When Naliya keeps quiet she snaps and slaps her splitting her lip and eyebrow. As Naliya grabs her face Grelod snatches Anaya but Naliya shoves Grelod "No!" she shouts and Grelod falls back and she falls face first into the fire. her screams fill the room and Naliya grabs Anaya and shields her from the site of Grelod's burning body. once the screams stop Constance runs in and see's Naliya in tears hiding Anaya's head into her skirt and her hands over her ears. her eyes widen when she see's Grelod's body "By the gods! Naliya, what happened?" she asks and Naliya sobs "she went after Anaya and when I stood in the way she hit me and grabbed Anaya, I shoved her and she tripped and fell into the fire" she says sobbing. Constance gasps and kneels down "Anaya, go to your room. Naliya, come with me" she says and leads Naliya into the other room holding her shoulders as her body shakes with sobs. "I have to leave" Naliya says looking up at Constance. "honey, you don't have to do anything. It was an accident, nothing more nothing less" she tells Naliya but Naliya shakes her head "But I still killed her. the kids don't need to be around a killer, Constance. I'm going to go out on my own and make a life for me. But I promise I will return" she says and Constance nods. "then I'll let you go. but promise me, you'll go to the Temple of Mara. They'll help you, and take Anaya. Gods know she wont let you leave without her" she tells her and she closes her eyes.

I walk up to the Temple of Mara Anaya at my side. I open the door to see Maramal, his wife Dinya Balu and Briehl praying to a statue of Mara. Dinya stands up as she see's me and walks towards me. "Naliya, my dear how are you?" she asks and I grimace. "I need your help. Constance told me you could help me get out of Riften. can you?" I ask hopefully and she smiles. "Of course. come, follow me" she says and I follow her into the back room. she opens a chest and pulls out a long fur cloak and matching hood. she sets it on the bed and pulls out one for Anaya. she then fills a satchel with food a map and coins and other necessities. "Mara guide you" she says putting a Mara amulet over Anaya's and my head. she kisses our foreheads as a blessing of protection.

"Mommy, my feet hurt" Anaya says quietly as we walk down the path. I smile softly and pick her up and as she wraps her small legs around my waist laying her head on my chest. I hum to her as I continue to walk down the path. after a while I hear metal clashing and I stop on a hill to see a horrifying scene of a battle. red and blue streak the meadow as brother fights brother. red against blue. I feel Anaya stir and my eyes widen. "don't love sweetheart" I whisper holding her face into my chest. as the battle comes to an end the red men take remaining blue soldiers captive I turn to leave only to have Anaya ripped from my grasp by a red soldier and be grabbed from behind. I scream as I'm dragged away from Anaya. "Anaya!" I scream as she starts crying. "Mama" she cries and I struggle in the mans hold reaching out for her. "Anaya" I scream tears streaming down my face. "Mommy" she wails and I lose sight of her causing me to thrash in the mans hold. I feel something hard hit the back of my head causing me to get disoriented. "Anaya" I moan weakly as I feel the man haul me away. Through the ringing in my ears I faintly hear Anaya's screams and wails while a thick warm liquid runs down the side of my face. "Is this what the Imperial Legion has become? Taking away a child from its mother is okay now?" I hear a man roar in rage. I vaguely feel myself being lifted into a carriage with three other people.

by the time I start to gather my senses I see a man with yellow hair trying to get my attention. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to rid the ringing in my ears so I can hear him. "are you okay lass" I hear him faintly ask and I open my eyes trying to think. "Hey, can you hear me?" he asks voice slightly louder. I let out a breathless moan and he curses. "What did they do to you" he growls jaw clenched. "Anaya?" I breath out and his face turns sad. "I'm sorry" he says and I let out a breath slumping. "Damn those Imperial bastards to Oblivion" he snarls and lift my head trying to get a sense of my surroundings. I wince as a jolt of pain seers through my head. "Your so young" he whispers and I look at him and he looks at my injuries. "How old was she?" he asks and I wince again. "Four. I just got us out of Riften the morning before. we had to be smuggled out like criminals. It was to dangerous to stay there for much longer so we left. I should have waited. I promised to protect her. but now she's gone" I whisper tears leaking from my eyes.

I lower my head sobs racking my body causing my head to split but I ignore the pain. "They shouldn't have taken you. it was us they wanted, Stormcloaks. I don't know what they were thinking, your a woman with a child. who in their right mind would think a woman with a child would be a Stormcloak" he snarls and I lift up my bound hands wipping tears off my cheek. "General Tullius! the headsman is waiting" a man in red shouts causing me to flinch at the sudden shout. "Good. Lets get this over with" a man dressed in red and steel armor says as the carriage comes to a sudden stop. I try and get out of the carriage but as soon as I step onto the ground I collapse. One of the soldiers growl and grabs my arm yanking me to my feet making me whimper at his tight grip. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" the lady in heavy looking armor shouts and I am brought to the front of the lady and a man with cherry red hair who looks at me in shock.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Whindhelm" the red head says and the man who sat next to me walks over to the man who sat in front of me. "Lokir of Rorikstead" the man says and 'Lokir' runs. "Archers" the lady shouts and two men in red shoots a arrow into Lokir's back. I let out a cry horror tears welling up in my eyes. "Anyone else feel like running?" the lady asks. The red head looks down at the list clutched in his hand and looks back up at me. "Who are you girl?" he asks and I swallow hard. "Naliya" I stutter quietly and he looks over at the woman. "She's not on the list" he murmurs and the lady gives him a look. "She goes to the block" she says and the man holding me drags me to the group of Stormcloaks. Tullius walks towards the big man who I heard is Ulfric and stares at him "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne" he says and Ulfric grunts causing Tullius to glare.

"You started this war; plunged Skyrim into chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace" he shouts and I hear a faint roar. I look up confused while some of the soldiers do the same. "What was that?" the red head asks scanning the sky. "Its nothing. Carry on" Tullius says walking away from Ulfric. "Yes General Tullius. Give them their last rights" the lady says and a woman in priest robes starts to talk. "Just shut up and lets get this over with" a Stromcloak says and walks forward. he is brought to his knees and leaned over a block. "My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials. Can you say the same?" he asks and the headsman lifts up his axe. I look away flinching as I hear the mans head fall into a crate. "Next the Nord in the dress" I hear the lady shout and I am dragged to the block. they shove me to the ground and I am leaned over. tears stream down my face and drip onto the bloodstained block as I stare at the mans head that sits right in front of my face. my hair whips my face as the wind blows, the tips of my hair turning darker as it soaks up the blood leaving streaks of it on my face.

I hear many voices shout in outrage at my impending doom. "You Imperial bastards! She isn't even one of us" a woman shouts and I close my eyes trying not to breath. 'It will be over soon' I whisper in my mind. But it never comes, what does come is a loud roar. An unseen force hits me causing me to tumble to the side. A bright orange light blinds me and smoke fills my lungs causing me to choke. I look up to see men running around some on the ground dead some trying to fight a big black dragon. I see a motionless man in red lying to my side an I crawl over to him pulling the sword from the sheath. I try cutting the bonds on my hand only to have it slice my wrist open. I grab the sword and get up running through the chaos. I scale a tower and hide behind it listening to the fighting. I hear a bomb and look up to see the dragon sitting on the stone wall looking at me. my eyes widen and I cringe as it gets closer to me. I feel puffs of really hot air hit my bare skin as it gazes at me.

it huffs and takes off and I run trying to find a way out. I see the carriage I came here on and run to it climbing onto the back and onto the horse who panics. I climb up the stone wall and drop off the other side. I push myself to my feet and run to the forest and away from Helgen. I hold my hand up shielding me from the branches as I push through. I scream as I hit a hill causing me to tumble down it. as I reach the bottom I stare up at the sky as it seems to be night due to the thick canopy which lets no light come through. I hear footsteps and see bandits appear looking at me. I gasp and grab the sword taking of running again. I feel them at my heels and I cry out spinning towards them sword raised. I hit the bandit in the neck causing blood to spray out as he crumbles to the ground. the other one comes up to me and I thrust the sword forward through the bandits chest. I gasp pulling the blade from his chest and look down at the bloodstained blade in shock and horror. I look up as I hear more shouting and I hide behind a large tree trying to stay as quiet as I possibly can. as the shouting fades I peek out from behind the tree to see nothing. I hear a branch snap and I spin around sword up.

~Vilka's~  
I've given into the wolf again. I've always been able to keep a wrap on it but for some reason it took control. My wolf tracks something through the woods, and all I can gain is the smell of rain and the forest. maybe a bit of sunlight if possible. my ears twitch at the sound of panicky breathing and I stop at the sight in front of me. a young girl with long amber brown hair stands there peeking out from behind the base of a large tree. a long sword is clutched in her hand and I can smell fresh wounds on her that smells of rain, sunshine and the forest. I wait for the wolf to attack her but I feel awfully calm as I stair at the petite girl. I step forward only to step on a twig causing her to spin around sword pointing at me. I wait for her to attack me, but she slows her breathing as curiosity mixes in with the scent of fear and adrenalin.

Her shaking hands slowly lower the sword and as soon as it drops the wolf stalks towards her backing her up against the trunk of the tree. I wrap my claw around her small waist and liquid silver eyes stare at me through the wolfs face. I nuzzle my nose into her neck and she turns her face away and I feel her pulse jump. I hear more feet and her pulse races in fear and my wolf gets angry. I release her and turn towards the footsteps and see two bandits appear through the trees. their eyes widen when they see my wolf and I charge at them giving the girl a chance to run.


	2. A New Beining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naliya learns how to survive out on her own with the help of Hadvar and his family.

I sit back against a tree disoriented and confused. besides the pounding in my head I mull over the things that has happened to me in the past twenty-four hours. I killed Grelod the kind, fled from Riften with only the clothes on my back and Anaya in my arms. came across a battle between red and blue, had Anaya ripped from my grasp and was sent to a chopping block only to have a big black dragon save me whist trying to kill everyone else. And lets not forget I killed two more people and was backed up against a tree by a wolf thing. Honestly I don't know what to call it. it looked like a wolf man thing. but other than feeling awkwardly safe around the creature while it had a claw wrapped around my waist and its snout pressed into my neck I've had a fantastic day.

I squeeze my eyes closed and take a deep breath of the cool earthy air oddly feeling comforted by my surroundings. I lay my hand on my stomach looking down at the bloodstained sword lying next to me. Shouldn't I feel remorse for killing the people I have? I mean even though Grelod was evil I did push her into a fire causing her to burn until she died. then I literally end two bandits lives who would probably have ended mine or worse if I hadn't. but I didn't feel bad. I did what I had to, to survive and I felt content in the fact that I did it to survive. however selfish that may make me. the only thing that tears at me is Anaya. I couldn't protect her. tears prickle in my eyes and I sniffle only to tense as I hear leaves crunching. I scramble to my feet and get ready to bolt when I see the man who stood next to the woman at the chopping block. I gasp and point the sword at him body shaking. his eyes widen and puts his hands up. "Its okay! I'm not going to hurt you" he tells me and I hesitate on believing him. "Why should I trust you?" I ask after a few moments my shaking slightly decreasing. "I know you don't trust me. and I wouldn't either if I went through what you did. but you need help, and I can help you. you wont stand a chance out here on your own. There's a village east of here, if you would let me take you there I have family who can help you there" he says and I narrow my eyes sniffling as I feel a new wave of tears threaten to surface. "you, your kind took my Anaya away from me. ripped her from my arms and tried to kill me. why should I even think about trusting you?" I ask vision blurred with tears. his eyes widen with shock at this "your not a Stormcloak?" he asks and I shake my head. "I was traveling with my baby. she's just four and I came across a battle between blue and red. I don't know what was happening but then suddenly the red took her from me and, and I ended up here. I don't know where they took her. if she's safe, or okay. I don't know" I say starting to cry. he hesitantly steps forward hands still surrendering and I flinch as he touches the sword. "I'm so sorry. We Imperials aren't like that. we don't take children from their mothers. I don't know what reason they had to do this. you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. but I can tell you this, I will help you. I will go to Solitude and talk to General Tullius and explain to his your predicament. And then I will do everything in my power to get your baby back to you. Just let me help you. Please" he says and I search his eyes finding nothing but honesty. I slowly lower the sword and he takes it gently from my grasp. I burst out sobbing and collapse to my knees. he crouches down in front of me and gently pulls me to him. I cry into his chest plate and hold onto my shirt clutching my heart trying to sooth the ache. sometime during my episode I feel him pick me up and start carrying me through the forest. the last thing I see is a small village like settlement in the distance before exhaustion takes over me.

 

The first thing I see when I wake up is a woman cooking over a roaring fire. I wince as I move on a hard surface covered in fur. the lady turns suddenly and her green eyes widen and she scurries over to me. "Are you okay dear?" she asks and I look at her shocked. I nod and she smiles and helps me sit up. I moan in pain as my side pinches and I look down an see bandages wrapped around my stomach blood stained on the side. "you had a gash in your side. so you should take it easy. Hadvar brought you here three days ago. he explained what happened. I'm so sorry for your loss dear" she says and I nod looking down. I hear the door open and I look up to see Hadvar and an older man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "your awake" Hadvar says walking over and sits on a chair next to the bed. I look at him while the woman unwraps the bandages. I look down once they are off and I see a thin pink scar running diagonally though my side. she grabs a cloth and starts to wash the dried blood from the area. "Thank you" I whisper looking back up at Hadvar. his lips twitch up just slightly "I promised to help you. And I still plan to keep that promise. This is Sigrid and that is Alvor. Alvor will help you make some armor and weapons if you would like" Hadvar says and I and nod. "Alright, just take it easy for now" Sigrid says and hands me a old white tunic top that was way to big on me. I slip it over my head and sigh at the scratchy material that brushes up against my sensitive skin. "I can lead you to my shop if you wish" Alvor says and I nod swinging my legs over the side of the bed. my feet hover just inches over the ground and I bite my lip as I stair unsurely at the ground. I feel a large calloused hand grab mine and I look up to see Hadvar stand there with a small smile. "Here. I'll help you" he says and supports me as I get up. I grip onto him tightly as I try to get my legs to hold up my weight. I held onto him with a death grip but he didn't complain and I slowly got used to my weight. he leads me out of the house and down a porch to a large area with a forge and workbench. "I don't have any supplies" I say quietly making Alvor chuckle. "don't worry lass. anything you can find you can use. and don't worry about payment. Hadvar promised to help you and we intended to help as well" Alvor says and I smile gratefully at him. "Now what weapon do you use?" he asks. "I am quiet good with a bow" I say and he smiles. "well I have an idea. Why don't Hadvar take you out with a bow and some arrows and you can gather some materials while he helps you get better at using it?" he suggests and I smile. "I would love that. but I should probably make something to wear first" I say sheepishly and he nods. Sigrid comes out with a basket of fabrics and sets them down in front of me. I pick through the colored fabrics and find a silvery white color and a moss green colored. I smile and start to cut out pieces and sew them together. finally done with the top I hold it up examining it. the top is larger than most and ends just above the knee and is mostly made out of the silvery white fabric with the moss green trimming on the edges and in a band around the arm. a thicker piece of the moss fabric is attached to the front like a bodes and a large pointed hood hands from the back of the shirt made with the same moss green material. I start working on the pants which is made with moss green tinted animal hide and then I make similar shoes but their more of an earthy color than the moss color. I smile at the outfit and I feel someone touch my hair. I flinch and look over to see Hadvar crouched next to me. "Its alright. I just want to check something" he says and I watch him move my hair back and examine my ear. he sighs and I look at him confused "your half elf Naliya" he tells me and my eyes widen. my hand flies to my ear and I feel the tip of my ear only to gasp at the slight tip. I start breathing heavy and I feel Hadvar grab my shoulders. "Its okay. Calm down Naliya. shhh" he coos and I stare at him trying to level my breathing. "Its alright. Nothing will change who you are. Now what I'm curious about is what type of elf you are. I'm thinking Bosmer, what do you think uncle?" Hadvar asks and Alvor studies me hand holding his chin. "I agree. She has a certain air of nature around her. And Bosmer are known to live in harmony to nature. And her being skilled with a bow makes it more plausible. And the way she moves is very stealthy which is another known trait of the Bosmer" he says and I look up at him confused. "What exactly is a Bosmer?" I ask and he smiles. "Its another name for Wood Elves. Tell me, do you ever feel a connection with everything around you?" he asks and I think about it. "I've always felt more in tune with nature and all living things. I feel more comfortable in the wild and surrounded by nature" I say more to myself and they nod. "well I think that settles it. You my dear are half Bosmer. Now why don't you go get dressed and I will gather some arrows and a bow for you and Hadvar can take you out" Alvor suggests and I nod happily. I scurry into the house and into the back room and pull the oversized miners clothes off. "Dear, there a wash basin next to the table if you want to was up" I hear Sigrid call from the front room. I look over and see the wash basin and a cloth there and I walk over to it. I wet the cloth and start to was the dirt and grime from my skin revealing my smooth pearl like skin. I then was my hair and dry it off with a larger cloth. I see some bindings on the table as well and start to bind my breasts in place. I then get dressed in my newly made outfit and pull on my boots lacing up the sides. I lift my hair from the back of the tunic top and let if fall in waves down my back. I head out of the house and to the side where the forge is and see Hadvar and Alvor talking. 

"you ready?" Hadvar asks and I nod. Alvor hands me a green carved bow and a quiver filled with arrows. I strap the quiver to my back and clutch the bow in my hand trying to get used to the weight. I look up to see Hadvar smiling at me. I take a deep breath and follow him out of the village. We head back into the same woods that he found me in and I look around in awe at the sheer beauty of the woods. Hadvar holds out his hand stopping me and I look at him. "do you see her?" he asks and I look ahead of us to see a doe grazing on some spring grass between to tall pine tree's. I nod and take an arrow from the quiver and string it up. I pull back my arm and aim at the doe's heart and take a breath. as I release my breath the arrow slides from the bow and hits the doe spot on. it lets out a cry and crumples to the ground and I lower my bow. "Naliya, you said you were good with a bow. But honestly your amazing. you aim for vital spots and hit that mark flawlessly" he appraises me making me break out in a grin. I start walking towards the dead doe and he teaches me how to harvest an abundance of ingredients from the carcass and what you can use each ingredient for. By the time we start to head back the sun starts to set over the mountains and I look at the sky to see storm clouds rolling in from the south. "Hey you two. you should get inside, it looks like its going to storm tonight" Sigrid says from the porch and she leads us inside. I set my things on the table and let my eyes adjust to the dim lit room. I look around only to have my breath knocked out of me as I see a little girl only a few years older than Anaya staring up at me. I quickly become disorientated as memories and the red man taking her away that I don't notice that Hadvar has set me down on the bed and is trying to get my attention. "Shit. I should have known this would happen" he whispers and his hands grab my face. "Naliya, focus on me. Focus on my voice, my touch. breath in and out" he tells me and I feel myself start to calm down. "good girl. you should get some sleep" he says and I nod numbly and he sighs and walks away leaving me staring at his retreating form like an idiot.


	3. Whiterun And The Jarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naliya sets out on her own and learns just how different and dangerous the world is than from what she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://s3.amazonaws.com/feather-files-aviary-prod-us-east-1/7904993e4e6b4c4490a86542454fbcd3/2016-06-11/8efa76b16fa04f3a9eca66485a67a4ac.jpg ~ This is the link to her outfit.

"you sure your ready to leave dear?" Sigrid asks as she puts my hair up in an updo. "Yes. I need to get to Whiterun and tell the Jarl about the dragon attack. There I can find work and start to build a life for me" I say and she sighs. "Alright. But just know our door is always open if you need us" she says and I smile softly. 'is this what a family is like?' I think and sigh sadly. I hear the door open and Alvor comes in carrying something in his arms. I get up out of the chair and walk over to him. "I made this. its armor like but I think you would like it. you cant exactly travel in the other clothes you made because they don't protect you like these will" he says and I pick up the first article of armor and my eyes widen at the black leather corset with carved detailing. "there's steel in between the two pieces of leather. the pants are made with strong material from Cyrodiil. the boots are also steel platted for extra protection. I have some special made weapons out by the forge for you when your ready to leave" he says and hands me my new armor. "Thank you" I say not entirely knowing what else to say. "your welcome lass. But I expect you to come visit every now and then" he says and I smile at him. "Of course. your like the family I never had" I say and he smiles softly down at me.

After I get dressed I walk out of the back room and Sigrid smiles at me. I exit the house and turn the corner to see Alvor sitting at the grinding stone sharpening a long dark green metal sword. a twin sword sits leaned up against the side of the grindstone "Its beautiful" I say and he looks up at me with a smile. "Its yours" he says and gets up from the grindstone and holds it out to me. I hesitantly take it and my eyes widen at the lightness of the cool metal. "your bows over there along with a bundle of arrows" he says and I walk over to the table and pick up the bow and smile. I take out a arrow from its quiver and study it. the arrow tip is forged with iron and has an open center with a tree in the middle. the shaft is made of smooth polished blackened bone with the tail feather of a blue jay at the end. two stray blue jay feathers sit off to the side accompanied by two raven black feathers hooked to an earring. I pick them up and push them through the hole in my earlobes and smile. I then strap my bow and arrows to my back I tie a leather belt around my waist and slip the two swords through a sheath so they sit on my tailbone in an X position. I strap two matching satchels to the belt and a small round glass phial filled with what Sigrid explained as poison for the tips of my arrow. I feel eyes on me and I look up to see Hadvar standing at the entrance to the forge staring at me. He looks at me with an unidentifiable look in his eyes and I step towards him "Are you sure you have to go?" I ask quietly and he nods. "The sooner I get to Solitude the sooner I can reunite you with your baby" he says and I nod looking down. he grabs my chin and lifts my head up "it'll be alright. Go to Whiterun, tell the Jarl what has happened. I'm sure he will give you work if you need it. Live your life and when I find her I will contact you" he says and I sigh and nod again. I close my eyes as I feel lips brush against my head and I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you. For everything" I whisper into his neck and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

I walk down the path out of Riverwood and head over the bridge. I look down the path next to the river and see a pair of wolves take down a deer. I take a deep breath and trudge on an arrow drawn in my bow. I lift the bow and draw back the arrow and releasing it. it embeds in one of the wolves causing it to cry out and crumple to the ground. the other wolf looks up startled at the death of its companion and runs at me snarling. I knock another arrow and it strikes the wolf between the eyes the momentum of the wolfs body making it slide to a stop. I lower my bow eyes scanning the area for any movement. I release a breath as I only see a few rabbits and bugs around and walk over to the dead wolves. I go to work on harvesting any useful ingredients and then move on. I decide to take a shortcut over a small ridge and my eyes widen. in the distance I can see a large city a big wall surrounding it. "that must be Whiterun" I whisper and start heading down the mountainside. I jump on a rock almost falling over as a large crashing sound quakes the ground. I look up only to gasp as I see a giant standing in a farm garden three people clad in armor fighting it. The giant swings its club striking the ground again making it shake at the sheer power of the blow. I string an arrow and aim at the Giants neck releasing it. It strikes the giant causing it to drop its club and grab its neck. the three warriors take the opening and deliver the final blow taking down the giant. I quickly hide behind a rock peeking out as they look around for their helper. I see the only male there rip my arrow out of the giants neck and look at it. My eyes widen when I realize those arrows are uniquely made just for me and they could use just that one arrow to identify me. I take a deep breath as they disappear from sight and I make my way down the hill. I stand over the giant with wide eyes marveling at the fact that for the first time I am seeing one of the beasts I have read about and only dreamed of seeing. I set my bow down and start to loot the giant only gaining a sabre cat pelt and three amethysts. Two regular and one flawless. I put them in my satchel picking up my bow and heading down the path. I hear talking and look over to see a large tent with a male Khajiit sitting crossed legged in the entrance looking at me. "My bones ache for the Moonsugar. It has been too long since I tasted it." One of the female Khajiit's says and the one sitting looks at her. "You know that our supply is limited. It could be a season or more before we get a new shipment from the south." he says and she looks sad. "My ears hear the truth in your words, and yet my body shakes with the need." she tells him making him sigh. "Control yourself! Do not frighten our customers away with your fits." he tells her and she nods quickly. "Yes, of course, you are right. Still, I would give much for even a few grains of Moonsugar." she admits and he slightly glares at her. "Put the thought out of your mind, and do not speak of it again." he snaps and she stays quiet. I walk towards them and he smiles up at me. "Welcome. If I cannot serve you, I am sure that one of my other traders can do so." he says and I smile kindly at him. "I'm Naliya. I was wondering if you would like to buy some things from me" I say and he grins at me and gestures to the run in front of me. I sit down and take out some items along with the amethysts. "yes. I would, here this should be enough for your items" he says handing my a large pouch of coins. I smile gratefully at him handing him the items. "Thank you my friend" I say and his tail swishes slightly behind him. "I heard your friend is in some sort of pain. Is she alright?" I ask and he sighs. "She misses the Moonsugar like all of us. it has been a long time since we tasted it. I have a shipment coming through Markarth but it seems to be held up. Suspicious guards I reckon. Say your a traveler. if you would go investigate what is holding up my shipment I will pay you for your troubles" he says and I tilt my head thinking. "I think I should be able to do that. do you need it by a certain time?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, we can wait till you take care of your business here in Whiterun" he says and I smile. "you have yourself a deal....." I trail off not sure what to call him. "Ri'Saad" he says and I nod. "Then I shall go get that done for you Ri'Saad" I say and he smiles.

"Halt!" I hear a loud voice shout as I near the large gates. I stop abruptly and stare at the approaching guard with wide eyed. as he stops in front of me I feel his eyes rake my body making me uncomfortable. "The city's closed with the dragons about. Official business only" he says and I narrow my eyes at the underlining suggestion at the last part. "Riverwood calls for the Jarls aid" I tell him and his posture stiffens. "Riverwood's in trouble too? you better go on in. The Jarl is at Dragonsreach at the top of the hill" he tells me and opens the gate. with one last glance I enter the city and my eyes widen. One word describes Whiterun, Beautiful. lush green pine trees mixed with golden aspen trees stand tall all over the place accompanies with many flowers and plants growing at the base and in between each tree. Chickens walk around the path and children run around them laughing and playing with each other while their parents talk to each other and visit the many shops and market stalls. Birds sing in the tree tops and butterflies and bee's fly around making me look around in awe at the beauty. as I near the middle of town music can be hears and performers dance in the street. Large and small market stalls stand in a large circle around a well. clothes, fabric, jewelry and other items clutter the stalls while the woman and men running them show off their goods. As I follow the guards directions I stop as I hear a man shouting in front of a statue. I walk towards the statue and look up at it tilting my head. "You have come! You have come to hear the word of Talos!" the man shouts and I look over at him startled. He looks at me questioningly and I step back muttering a quick apology and scurrying up the stairs. I look over the side at the waterfall and smile at the sheer beauty of the place. I reach the top and walk by four guards stationed on the bridge to the large castle like structure and I enter the building. The large doors shut behind me with a loud band and I spin around staring at the door. I take a deep breath and start making my way further into the large hall. a large pit sits in the middle of the room a roaring fire lit in the middle of it. two long tables sit on either side of the fire plates, bowls and cups sitting on the top. I tense as a dark angular woman walks towards me sword in hand. I squeak and reach my hand back behind me curling my fingers around the hilt of one of my blades. "What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" she hisses and I try to hide my fear.   
"Alvor sent me. Riverwood is in danger" I tell her a slight tremble in my voice. "As the Jarls housecarl I am required to take care of this city and its citizens so you have my attention" she says sheathing her sword. after a moments hesitation I release my grasp on my sword "I was told to talk to the Jarl directly" I tell her and she glares grabbing her sword again making me jump. "I think not" she snarls and I cringe. "Irileth, stop scaring the poor girl. Let her pass" the Jarl says and Irileth reluctantly stands down and I look between her and the Jarl who sits on his thrown a slightly bald man standing at his side. "Come here my dear. you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asks and I shuffle towards him casting slight glances at Irileth who watches me like a hawk watches it prey. "As you may have heard Helgen was recently destroyed by a dragon. The dragon was seen flying down the mountainside by the Riverwood occupants. Alvor sent me to you with a plea of help since Riverwood is defenseless" I tell him quickly and he nods. "And did you see this dragon with your own eyes?" he asks and I gulp before nodding. "Yes sir. I was there when it attacked Helgen. They were about to execute me when it attacked" I mumble and his eyes widen. "Your pretty straightforward about your criminal past" he says and my eyes widen. "I'm not a criminal" I nearly shout. My hand flies up to my mouth in horror. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I've just had a hard time and I don't like being call a criminal. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and they thought I was a Stormcloak so they took me. They took my baby as well. I didn't know what was going on. Red was fighting Blue and then Red took her and I was sent to the chopping block. I wasn't even on the list but the lady in charge dismissed this small fact and sent me to my death anyway" I tell him and he nods. "I understand. Its alright, and I'm sorry for assuming you were a criminal. Thank you for this information. I will send troops to Riverwood at once" he says and the man next to him tenses "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation. He'll think we have joined Ulfric's side to attack him" the man argues and the Jarl glares at him. "I will not stand idly by as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people" The Jarl snaps and I look between the two concerned. The man's hands clench by his sigh as he holds his tongue. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties" he says and swiftly leaves at the Jarls nod. Irileth leaves boots pounding against the floor as she goes out of the building. The Jarl looks at me and I stare back at him. "Well done. you sought me out on your own. You've done Whiterun a service and I wont forget it. Here, for your troubles" he says and tosses me a coin pouch. "There is something you can do for me, if you are up to it" he says and I look at him and nod.


	4. Bleak Falls Burrow And The DragonStone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naliya heads off to Bleak Falls Burrow in search of an ancient stone tablet for the Jarl.

I follow the Jarl to a room on the right side and see a man with blue robes standing behind a large desk. "Farengar, I think I've found someone to help us with our Dragon problem. Fill her in please" he says and Farengar looks at me. "Oh yes. In my research I have found the location of a ancient stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Burrow. Go to this ruin and find this tablet no doubt locked in the main chamber and bring it back to me" he says and I look at the Jarl. "Succeed in this and you will be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt" The Jarl tells me and I nod. "Farengar, what exactly should I expect in the ruin?" I ask and he looks at me. "well Nordic ruins are known for their traps so watch out for those. you'll no doubt run into Draugr so watch out for those. you can best kill them with your bow and they burn like tinder so use magicka" he tells me and I nod. "Thank you!" I shout as I run out the door. I head into the middle of town getting ready for my mission. ""If you need potions, you should try Arcadia's Cauldron" a voice says and I spin around to see a guard looking at me. "Oh, thank you. um, where is Arcadia's Cauldron exactly?" I ask sheepishly and he chuckles. "its the one in the middle love" he says and I nod blushing. "Thank you again" I say and head towards the building. I knock on the door lightly and open it only to be hit with an tangy earthy smell. I look around in awe at the abundance of ingredients lying on the counters and hanging from the ceiling. "Hello, can I help you?" a woman who I assume is Arcadia says from behind a counter. "Yes, I was looking for some potions. I'm going on a mission for the Jarl into Bleak Falls Burrow and I was hoping to buy some potions" I say and her eyes widen. "Oh dear. Okay well what should help you the most is stamina and health potions. Also since I see you use the bow I have poisons as well if you are interested" she says and I look through her selection and buy some healing and stamina potions as well as a vial of frenzy and paralysis poisons.

I trudge up the mountain side the blasts of ice cold wind stings my bare skin. I hear a howl and spin around to see the teeth of a wolf before I'm pinned to the ground. I block its snapping jaws with my forearm while I try and try and unsheathe a weapon. I scream as its teeth clap down on my arm and I grab a rock and bash it in the head until it lies motionless. I s hove the wolf off me and grasp my arm blood turning the snow pink. I pull myself up to a sitting position and crawl to a large rock and lean against it. I remove my hand looking at the jagged gashes in the inner flesh of my bicep. I pull out a bandage roll and start to tightly wrap the wound. I rip the end off with my teeth and fasten it so it stays in place. I wince as pain seers through the wound and I stand up healing my arm as much as possible with magicka as I head towards the top of the mountain. I finally reach the top and I duck behind a boulder as I hear voices. I make out two female voices along with a single male voice. I sigh and grab my bow and nock an arrow and dip the tip in the frenzy poison and draw it back. I peek out above the boulder and release the arrow quickly ducking back behind the boulder. I hear shouting and metal clashing and I grimace knowing the poison is taking affect causing them to attack each other. once I hear the fighting die down I nock another arrow and peek out and spot a live bandit looking down at the two dead ones. I draw the arrow back and release it hitting the bandit in the side making her collapse. I jump out from behind the boulder and run to her and stab her with a dagger ending her life for good. I breath heavy as I try and ignore the nagging of what I just did in the back of my head and I head inside the ruin. as I make my way through the ruin I shudder at all the creepy artifacts scattered around the halls. I halt as I see a small staircase descending into a room that a man is in walking towards what looks like a lever. I ready my bow but stop and tilt my head watching his movements. he pulls back the lever and suddenly many little arrows impale him and he crumples to the ground. my eyes widen and I hesitantly sneak into the room. I pick up one of the arrows and examine it. "poison" I whisper and look around to see two large stones with a snake and a wale engraved on it above the gated entryway. on the ground in front of the lever is the fallen middle stone which also has a snake engraved on it. I look over and see three standing stones against the wall with a snake, whale and a hawk engraved on them. I walk over to them and study them confused. I see the first one is a snake so I move the second one so its a snake as well. I then move the last one into the whale symbol and walk over to the leaver. I cringe and pull it back clenching my eyes shut waiting to be impaled my hundreds of arrows. I hear the gate open and I open my eyes to see the entryway unblocked. I let out a breath and walk through the archway and head over to a stone table. I open a book called thief and read it gaining some knowledge on how to sneak better. I then take the healing potion that sat next to it and open the chest sitting on the floor. I find some gold, a sapphire and a weird crystal like rock that glows a purple color. I put it in my pouch and walk down a rickety spiral staircase. I hear chattering and three large rat like creatures run up at me and I gasp and kick them down the stairs. I hold out my hand and fire shoots from my palm and engulfs the rodents. I cringe at the charred remains of them and step around them continuing to the bottom. As I make my way further into the ruin I hear screaming and my eyes widen. "Help!!!!" a male voice screams and I run towards the voice only to be stopped by a wall of spider silk. I gulp and pull out one of my swords and start cutting through the sticky webbing. once I'm through I see a man hung in the doorway. "Watch out!" he shouts and I spin around to see a huge spider dropping from the ceiling. my eyes widen in horror and I scream running back towards the entrance dropping down behind a pillar whimpering. I have an intense fear of spiders and to see one this large terrifies me. I hear the man screaming, pleading me to help him and I lay my head on my knees crying. I flinch every time I hear the spider trying to get through the small doorway. 'when you have a very large enemy after you, go to a place it cant fit and use a long range weapon' Hadvar's voice resounds through my conscious and I lift my head up. I sniffle wiping my tears away and grab my bow readying an arrow. I roll to the side and release an arrow striking the spider in the head. I dodge a large ball of venom and release another arrow. its stops moving as the paralysis poison takes affect and I jump up and ignore my fear and stab the spider through the head instantly killing it. I bend down and open my vial pouch on my belt and take out two small vials. I let the spiders venom drip into the vials then put them back in their holster. I look up at the man and walk towards him. "You killed it! Now help me down" he demands and I narrow my eyes. "No, what do you know about a claw?" I ask and he nods quickly. "yes, yes. The golden claw. I know the key, the puzzle! Help me down and I can show you. You wouldn't believe the treasures the Nords have hidden there" he tells me and I take out my dagger and cut him loose. he gets to his feet, takes one look at me and takes off running. "Wait!" I shout running after him. I chase him to a large crypt like room and stop when I hear growling and moaning. I gasp as a desiccated man stands up from its bed and kills the man. two more follow after and I take out my swords and ready myself. one come at me and I block his blow with one sword and slash at his exposed side with the other. I take down the last two with a few cuts and bruises and slide to the ground exhausted. I take out a stamina potion and uncork it drinking as much of the vile liquid as I could stomach at the moment then putting it back in my satchel. Getting back up I grab the claw from the mans body and continue my way deeper into the burial ruin.

I slowly walk up to a large metal door with four round circles going from the middle straight up. the first and largest one has what looks like the claw I got from the thief and the other three have different symbols on them. I take out the claw and examine it then the door. I move the rings so the symbols correspond with the ones on the claw and use the claw to turn the key ring. I jump back as a loud bang resounds through the room and the rings suddenly spin and the door sinks into the ground. I carefully step over the top of the door and up the stairs. I squeak as bats fly at me and swing my arms around trying to shield my face. I continue towards a large wall of stone that glows and I curiously walk towards it examining the different words. suddenly lights erupt from the wall and swirl around me in a warm aura. my vision goes fuzzy and power rushes through my veins as the lights dimmer down. 'daughter of Akatosh' a voice whispers but I don't hear it. I trace the carvings on the wall and tilt my head. a loud bang makes me scream and I spin around to see a Draugr overlord come out of its coffin. I start to hit it before its fully out of the coffin and I growls at me shouts something and I fly back into the stone wall. my head smacks against the wall and I whimper slumping to the ground. the Draugr walks towards me and lifts his big battle axe ready to finish me off when I feel myself open my mouth. "Fus" I scream and he goes flying back landing on his axe killing him. I blink rapidly trying to find out what I just did. I get up ignoring my spinning head and crawl over to the corpse and take the DragonStone from its dead body. I get up clutching my head and stumble out of the ruin and into the night.


	5. A Place To Call Home

_Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin. But now, in 4E 201 a new name to Dragonborn is discovered. This new Dragonborn is The daughter of Akatosh. Akatosh the Dragon God of time creator of dragons mated with a mortal and was given a daughter. He named her Aara and with her birth dawned the new Dragonborn, born of the dragon god Akatosh. ~_[ _Aara Goddess of time and nature_](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1b/d7/9c/1bd79caa3a582d31df7e180eb97d4013.jpg) _~_  
  
My eyes flutter open to see large pillared archways covered in hanging ivy. I groan and a woman appears over me worry evident in her eyes. "Are you alright dear?" she asks and I try sitting up. "Where am I?" I ask looking around to see others lying on stone beds visually in pain. "your in the Temple Of Kynareth my child. Some guards found you outside the gates and brought you here. you had a nasty bite on your arm that would have become infected if not treated right away" she tells me and my eyes widen. "Oh. Thank you for healing me" I say and she smiles. "your welcome my child. you may leave anytime you want" she says and I get off the bed and slip my boots back on and grab my weapons on my way out of the temple. I walk directly across the courtyard and up to Dragonsreach.   
  
"You did well lass. There's a home for sale, Breezehome. I want to award it to you for your deeds to me and my people. here's your key and enjoy the city" The Jarl says and hands me a key. I look at it and head out to the town in search of my new home. I stop in front of a house with a large garden and a nice sizes house. I walk towards the door and take out my key unlocking it. warm air hits my face as I enter the house and my eyes widen when I look around. Climbing ivy clings to the wood walls accompanied my handing pots of plants and ivy. small cages with butterflies and birds hang over a large section of the wall. a long counter spans across a main wall with alchemy ingredients and a alchemist table as well. A large arched window sits on the wall between the alchemists table and a big bow for making poisonous arrows. three wall shelves sit on each side of the window filled with books ingredients and potions. sitting on the floor in front of a large bookcase at he end of the counter is a crate filled with ingredients. I then head back to the back of the main room to the kitchen and the living room. a large oven like fireplace sits in the corner with a food cupboard and a counter on wither side. above the fireplace hangs a long a hammock with pots baskets and firewood in it. screen separates the small dining room and to the left is a tree trunk with two throne chairs sitting against them with a table in the middle. directly in front of the lounge chairs is a staircase that leads up to an open room with three doors and armor and weapon displays. one door leads to a spare bedroom and the second leads to what looks like a children's bedroom. the last door leads to the main bedroom. to the left is a door that leads to a stone bath with plants and ivy decorating it. another door sits off to the side of the stone bath that leads to the balcony. I smile touching the moss and ivy covered walls happy that I finally have a home. I head into the bedroom and take off my armor and walk into the bathroom. I sprinkle some firesalts into the water and add some healing herbs and step into the warm water. I grab a cloth and start washing the dirt and dried blood from my body being careful of my wounds. after I finish washing myself I let the herbs start to heal and watch in wonder as my cuts and bruises start to fade. I then step out of the tub and dry off getting dressed in my armor I head outside and towards the blacksmith by the front gates. "hello how can I help you?" Adrianne asks and I smile. I need some armor for my arms I was wondering if I could use your forge?" I ask and she smiles. "Of course. tell me if you need anything" she says and I nod and start to make scales out of ebony. I then attach them to a leather long sleeve shrug making it look like a dragons skin. I pull on the black dragon scale [shrug](https://img0.etsystatic.com/105/0/6294618/il_570xN.943279848_s1o6.jpg) and stretch out my arms testing the flexibility and durability on my new armor. "Lady Naliya?" I hear a male voice ask and I turn to see a guard standing there head slightly bowed. "Can I help you?" I ask and he nods. "Jarl Balgruuf summons you to Dragonsreach. its important he tells me so I would hurry" he says and I nod handing Adrianne a few septims and follow the guard.  
  
"so Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" Balgruuf inquires. "Yes my lord" the guard says. "tell him what you told me, about the dragon" Irileth says and I tense at the word dragon. "Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast..... faster than anything I've ever seen" he says. "what was it doing? was it attacking the Watchtower?" I ask and he looks at me and shakes his head "No my Lady. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I was sure it was going to come after me" he says. "Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it" Balgruuf tells him and he leaves. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there" Balgruuf tells her. "I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate" she tells him. "Good. I want you to take Lady Naliya with you. she's the only one with experience when fighting dragons" he says and she bows "as you wish my lord" she says and spins on her heal and walks down the stairs. "go and help. I trust you to fight the dragon and eliminate it. try not to seem like something is wrong. I don't want my people to panic" he says. I gulp trying to find my voice "I, I, okay" I stutter and he nods. I swallow hard and head out to the western watch tower.  
  
"I know this looks bad, but we need to look for survivors, spread out and be as discrete as you can" Irileth says and they move towards the brining tower. I shakily take my bow out staying behind eyes flickering over the sky. "Oh gods here is comes again" one of the surviving guards say and I string up an arrow trying to control my breathing. it roars swooping down lighting the sky with fire. I doge the stream of fire and release my arrow. I fire arrow after arrow evading its deadly fire breath. suddenly it lands and I grad my two swords and slide under its big body attacking it. 'you have the advantage when it comes to larger enemies. your smaller therefore quicker use that when fighting' Hadvar's voice appears again fueling my blows. "Dovahkiin No!" it roars as I deliver the last blow and collapses to the ground. I step back as all the guards hesitantly walk up to it to see it.   
  
My eyes widen when I hear crackling and the dragon corpses skin suddenly flakes off into burning orange scales and floats into the air disappearing. I drop my swords and collapse to my knees as white orange and blue streams of light fly to me enveloping my body and seeping into my skin. the wind blows my hair loose from its bun and I gasp as pictures and knowledge flash before my eyes. "I cant believe it. She's Dragonborn" one of the guards whisper and I look up at him panting lightly. "Dragonborn?" I croak and he nods. "for the very oldest tales back when dragons where still around there was a hero called Dragonborn who would slay dragons and steal their power. you stole its power so you must be one" he says and I gasp and look over at the dragons skeleton. "I don't know what I did" I whisper clenching my fists. I grab my swords and stand up sheathing them. I scourge the ground collecting a few stray bones and scales and head back to Dragonsreach.  
  
"Good your finally here. the Jarls been waiting for you" Proventus says as I walk towards the Jarl. "So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" he asks and I nod. "We took care of the dragon. but your men, they called me something. Dragonborn" I say and his eyes widen. "Dragonborn" he marvels and I nod hesitantly. "You have done Whiterun a great service Dragonborn, I name you Thane of Whiterun for that and Name Lydia your housecarl. It is a great honor to have you in our city Dragonborn. I hope to have lunch with you some time" he says and i smile at him. "Oh and Naliya, you should keep your hair down it suits you" he says and my eyes widen. I walk to the doors briskly pink dusting my cheeks. I burst through the doors into the cold night air and only then do I choke out a sob.   
  
I enter my house and close the door softly leaning my back against it. Taking mouthfuls of air trying to stifle down my sobs i let my eyes scan the house eying everything. A woman with shoulder length brown hair stands from one of the chairs in the front room. "Good day my lady. I am Lydia your housecarl" she says and I nod slowly feeling calm as she smiles at me gently. "What exactly does a housecarl do?" I ask and she laughs slightly "I am your sword and shield. Where you go i will follow. It is my duty to protect you and all you own" she explains and I nod. "I will be going to Markarth in a few days will you accompany me?" I ask suddenly bashful and she smiles kindly "Of course my Thane. Tomorrow we should get you fitted for some new armor. now go rest my lady" she says and I nod walking up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Naliya wakes up from her tense sleep from Lydia setting up the stone tub for a bath. "Morning my lady. Your bath should be ready in a moment" she says and Naliya nods pulling the covers from her body and steps out of the bed. she sighs and pulls her nightgown over her head and walks towards the tub. stepping into the tub she sinks down in the warm water and grabs a washcloth and starts to gently wash her pearly white skin. after spending more than enough time in the bath she steps out and dries off. picking up her armor off the bed she dresses and walks down the stairs where Lydia sits at the dining room table setting food out for the both of them. "After you eat we will go to the Smith and have new armor fitted for you" Lydia tells her and Naliya nods digging into her meal. "If I may ask, why are you going to Markarth. Its a terrible place crawling with Forsworn and corruption every where you turn" she asks and Naliya looks up and meets her gaze. "The Khajiit's had a shipment of goods that disappeared down there. I want to go and find out what happened to it. And traveling there will be a good time to gather resources to sell so I can travel to High Hrothgar. I also need to get my name out there so Hadvar can find me when he finds my little girl" she says and Lydia's eyes widen. "you have a daughter? But your so young". "She's not really my daughter by blood. I lived in an orphanage my whole life. one day we got a new child only she was barley days old. The woman who ran the orphanage didn't want to take on the responsibility of taking in the baby so she left it out on the doorstep. I took on the responsibility of raising her and became her mother. that is all and even now I will care for her. And when Hadvar finds her I will continue to raise her until she is old enough to go out on her own" Naliya explains and looks at her food avoiding the look of pity on Lydia's face. An expression she has grown to loath for it will not change anything.

"I have the perfect idea for some armor Thane Naliya" Adrianne says as she takes her measurements. "I'm thinking a ebony chest plate with that dragon scaled shrug as the sleeves. Oh a gold detailed buttcape would be complimentary with a nice V slit in the middle. tight fitting leather pants would be best and a set of Daedric boots and gauntlets would be perfect finishing touches" she gushes and rummages through a chest. "what do you think Lydia?" Naliya asks and Lydia shrugs. "I prefer simple armor. but the armor she talks of, is efficient and lightweight. something you need since your frame is so small. "Okay. Adrianne can you make a hooded back cape that flows not over but down the shoulders?" she asks and Adrianne nods. "Of course. Anything for the savior of Whiterun and the blessed Thane to Jarl Balgruuf" she gushes and Naliya sighs her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. "When do you think you can have these ready. We plan on heading out to Markarth tomorrow morning and Its important that she has her new armor by then" Lydia asks and Adrianne thinks for a moment. "I can have it down by early morning tomorrow. If you swing around the shop before you leave I will help her put it on and show her how to do it herself" she says and Naliya nods. "Thank you Adrianne" she says and Adrianne smiles softly at her. "Your most welcome child now off you go, I have much to do if you need this done by the morning".

"I needed to have my swords fixed as well" Naliya murmurs looking at the slightly chipped metal blades of her twin swords with a frown. "Eorlund Gray-Mane is the smith for the companions. I'm sure if you asked him to he would fix them for you" Lydia suggests and Naliya looks up at the sky watching the clouds drift. "Where is this Eorlund Gray-Mane" she asks and Lydia chuckles and leads her towards the upper district. "This is the Skyforge. No one knows when it was built or by what means only that its old" she says and Naliya looks at her curiously. "How old are we talking about?" She asks and a new voice sounds. "Its said to be older than the elves. Many of them fear it for its also said that the hawk holds a great power" an elderly man with long white hair says and Naliya looks at him eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. "You must be the girl that's got everyone in a tizzy. Thane they call you as well as Dragonborn. Is there anything I can help you with Naliya?" He asks and her eyes widen with shock. A smile breaks across her face for this is the first person who has called her by her name and not the annoying honorific title she was given. "I was wondering if you could possibly repair my swords. I would have Adrianne do it but she's making me some armor and the metal is very different from what she works with" Naliya asks and he smiles taking the swords from her hands. "You were right to come to me for repairs. This metal is very rare and difficult to work with. Not that Adrianne isn't a good smith but she wouldn't be able to handle it. Most cant but fortunately for you I have some experience with it and will have it repaired by dusk" he says and Lydia nods in appreciation. "Thank you so much Eorlund. If there is anything I can do for you just ask" Naliya says and Eorlund thinks for a minute. "I have a shield that needs to be delivered to Aela from the Companion's if you would do that for me it would be appreciative" he says and she nods smiling as he hands her a shield.

 

"Lydia stay here with Eorlound, if I'm not back within the hour come find me" Naliya says and Lydia nods her eyes holding conflictions. "As my Thane commands" and Naliya jogs down the steps towards Jorrvaskr. As she steps inside the building sounds of a brawl echo through her ears and her head snaps over to see a woman and a tall dark male elf circle each other. "You don't have the guts Athis" the woman sneers and the elf lunges forward. he strikes the woman in the face and she slightly stagers back hand flying to her face. "Is that all you've got?!" she shouts and the elf lunges again. "I smell new blood" a deep voice sounds from behind Naliya and she jumps spinning around to see a man with shoulder length hair and blue almost white eyes. Naliya sucks in a gasp at the large man looming over her with a curious look on his face. His eyes study her face then trail down to the shield clutched protectively over her chest. His looks back up to her face and he notices slight fear in her eyes. "Welcome to Jorrvaskr. Is there anything the Companions can do for you?" he asks and she swallows her nervousness. "Eorlund Gray-Mane sent me to deliver this shield to a woman names Aela. He said I could find her here" she says and he grunts. "you'll find Aela downstairs in the last room to the right. Go straight there and keep your nose clean and you should be fine" he tells her and she nods quickly scurrying towards the door leading to the lower level. The man watches her go and notices Skjor's eyes following her as well. "Farkas, you recognized that scent as well" Skjor states walking over to him and Farkas nods. "Seems Vilkas lost control again and they crossed paths" Farkas says and Skjor huffs. "Its a wonder how she's still breathing after that. Vilkas isn't known for his control in wolf form" Skjor mutters. "Who do you think she is?" Farkas asks and Skjor shrugs. "No idea. She's so small so i doubt she's a warrior. Maybe she's a noble playing adventurer. She's pretty enough" he ponders that as they watch her disappear from sight in a blur of Amber.

 

Naliya practically flies down the stairs her blood rushing through her veins and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She skids around the corner and heads down the long hallway zooming into the room the man told her to go to purposely ignoring everything else around her in a desperate attempt to 'keep her nose clean'. She stops as she see's a woman with bright red hair leaning over a desk that has multiple papers scattered across it. Her head looks up and her vivid green eyes land on Naliya's bright sliver ones. "Yes?" the woman asks in a deep tone and Naliya forces herself to move forward and holds out the shield. "Eorlund Gray-Mane send me to deliver this to you. A large man told me I could find you down here" she explains her voice raising an octave higher as she talks about the man from earlier. Aela noticing this barks out a laugh that bounces off the small rooms walls. "You don't have to be frightened of Farkas. He man be a bear of a man but he's as gentle as a butterfly unless in battle. Its his twin Vilkas you have to worry about" Aela says and cocks her head to the side as she smells him. "Speak of the devil" she murmurs and watches Naliya with attentive eyes as she smells Vilkas' scent mingle with hers. "Aela! Athis and Njada are at it again! We need to put a stop to this now!" a deep males voice booms through the hall and Naliya squeaks in surprise spinning around to see a man standing in the doorway. Stormy gray eyes lock onto hers and the man sucks in a break his body tensing as he recognizes the girl from the woods. His hands tighten into fists as he takes a step towards her while Naliya stares at him with curiosity and slight recognition that swirls into confusion. Aela watches the two in interest mainly focusing on Vilkas who seems to be under a spell and acting completely out of character. Aela smirks at the thought that the little thing in front of her could knock the coldhearted Companion completely off his game. A growl erupts from him and his eyes start to glow gold making Aela tense slightly "Vilkas, go tell Athis and Njada I would like to speak to them" she says firmly and watches Vilkas struggle with confliction before running out of the room like his tail was on fire. Naliya lets out a soft breath she didn't know she was holding and her attention turns back to Aela. "I've never seen Vilkas run out of here faster in his life. What did you do to cause that?" she asks and Naliya glances back towards the doorway where not moments ago the familiar but unfamiliar man had stood. "I don't know. I've never seen him in my life. But his eyes, his eyes seemed so... Familiar" she murmurs and Aela hums.   


Naliya's eyes widen as she notices the amount of time she has already spent in Jorrvaskr and bids Aela farewell while bolting up the stairs. before she can escape through the door a hand grips onto her arm and turns her towards the large man she met earlier. "Don't forget this, little bird" he says and hands her one of her arrows. Her eyes furrow as she takes it wondering how he could have gotten a hold of it. Her eyes widen when she remembers the day she shot a giant on her way to Whiterun. She looks at him and a knowing glint appears in his eyes as he watches her. "Thank you" she breaths out and he releases her arm letting her rush out the door.

 

 


End file.
